Pertemuan
by IcedCappuccino
Summary: Pertemuan penting membuat Belgium mengerti jika semua pihak berada dalam keadaan yang sama setelah Perang Dunia kedua.


**Author: Habis hiatus berbulan-bulan lamanya bahkan hampir setahun ngebuat tulisan saya jadi kaku. Apalagi di kuliah keseringan nulis artikel jadi besar kemungkinan gaya nulisnya kebawa-bawa *nyengir* tapi apa boleh buat… tugas numpuk ya masa kuliah itu (maklum semester ketiga)**

 **Oh tanpa basa basi…**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Power/Hetalia World punya Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Warning: Historical fic dan sedikit darah**

* * *

 **Paris 18 April 1951**

Musim semi di Paris memang indah, walaupun pada perang dunia lalu sempat ada kerusakan, dalam kurun waktu beberapa tahun setelah D-day atau berakhirnya perang dunia kedua ibukota Prancis ini berhasil kembali pulih. Kota yang sempat dipenuhi bendera Nazi Jerman ini sekarang menjadi ramai, tidak dalam keadaan mencekam, melainkan aura positif yang dipancarkan penduduknya karena kebebasan dari Perang Dunia kedua.

Terutama pada tanggal 18 April saat ini, kota Paris terlihat lebih sibuk lagi terutama di kantor pemerintahan. Jika melihat ada acara apa, bisa dimaklumi karena betapa pentingnya hari yang bersejarah ini. Ada petinggi-petinggi dari enam negara akan menandatangani perjanjian. Isi dari perjanjian tersebut adalah berdirinya Komunitas Baja dan Batubara Eropa (ESCC). Ide ini diusung oleh menteri luar negeri Prancis yang secara mengejutkan Jerman Barat menyetujuinya.

Mobil kenegaraan terlihat berlalu-lalang di sebuah gedung bergaya khas Eropa khusus untuk pemerintahan. Bagian keamanan seperti intelijen hingga polisi kota juga lebih sibuk dari biasanya. Staf pemerintahan Prancis juga jadi kerja ekstra dari mempersiapkan sebelum hari penandatanganan.

Hingga akhirnya rombongan perwakilan kelima negara selain Prancis datang. Terlihat sekali diantara mereka ada rasa katidaknyamanan, khusus bagi Jerman Barat dan Italia. Keberadaan kedua negara tersebut dirasa asing bahkan tatapan tal percaya ditujukan oleh beberapa staf di dalam ruangan. Namun mereka lebih memilih untuk focus dan tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar.

Diantara rombongan negara Italia dan Jerman, terdapat dua orang yang paling mencolok. Satu berambut pirang bermata biru dan satunya berwarna _auburn_ dengan ada bagian yang mencuat. Si laki-laki berambut pirang keadaanya cukup menyedihkan. Terdapat perban di beberapa bagian anggota tubuh baik yang terlihat maupun tersembunyi oleh jas mewah nan rapi. Mungkin kalau kita melihatnya, ia lebih baik tidak ikut bagian dan beristirahat di rumah. Namun keduanya adalah orang penting terutama bagi masing-masing negara sehingga mau tak mau harus tetap ikut. Berbeda dengan si rambut pirang dengan ekspresi serius, laki-laki _auburn_ di sampingnya hanya memperlihatkan wajah _happy-go-lucky_.

"Hei, Germany~ apa kau pikir kita akan bertemu wanita cantik?" Si laki-laki dengan mata tertutup mendekati si rambut pirang. Ekspresinya terlihat kesal walaupun sebenarnya ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat koleganya itu.

"Tidak, Italy. Kita ke sini bukan untuk tujuan itu"

"Tapi wanita Prancis itu terkenal sangat cantik, oh… aku juga rindu sama _wine_ tua dari sini. Semoga France _nii-san_ menyediakannya saat menjamu nanti."

Germany hanya bisa facepalm mendengar celotehan sang sahabat. Rombongan kedua negara yang sempat dekat masa perang dunia kedua tetap berjalan sambal sesekali ada perbincangan baik dari para pejabat maupun personifikasinya sendiri.

Rombongan dari negara Italia dan Jerman pada akhirnya sampai ke ruang acara pengesahan perjanjian. Mereka disambut dengan wajah penuh suka cita. Walaupun Germany sadar beberapa ada yang menatapnya dengan pandangan tak suka. Masa perang memang baru saja berakhir beberapa tahun yang lalu. Jadi ia hanya memaklumi beberapa orang terutama dari negara yang pernah dibombardir olehnya.

"Ah, Allemagne(1) akhirnya datang juga. Tumben sekali kau lebih lambat dari biasanya… oh apa luka itu sakit?" France berbasa basi dengan sang tamu walaupun ada kesan sinis dari kata yang diutarakan terutama pada bagian pertanyaan.

"Ja, Frankreich(2) tapi ini lebih baik daripada tahun 1945 silam." Germany menjawab dengan nada netral. Dikarenakan France tidak merespon jawaban, Germany memilih untuk duduk di samping menteri luar negerinya, Konrad Adenauer.

Dirasa semua perwakilan negara yang diundang telah hadir, acara dibuka. Menteri luar negeri Prancis membuka acara dengan sambutan tentang perkataan perdana menteri Inggris bahwa Eropa membutuhkan persatuan yang kuat agar peperangan tidak terjadi lagi. Germany cukup serius memperhatikan sang pembicara, hingga akhirnya ada perasaan bahwa dirinya ditatap oleh seseorang. Menit-menit awal ia tidak menggubrisnya karena menurutnya pasti orang tersebut menatapnya karena ia datang dari negara Jerman, namun lama kelamaan rasa tak nyaman menguasainya. Ia akhirnya memilih melihat orang yang menatapnya cukup lama, ternyata seorang perempuan.

Perempuan tersebut terlihat memakai pakaian yang sama dan duduk di samping petinggi negara dari Belgia. Ia berambut pendek sebahu, berwarna pirang dan bandana khas warna hijau. Germany tentu tak merasa asing dengan si perempuan. Personifikasi dari kerajaan Belgia sendiri. Namun, kenapa ia memperhatikan dirinya?

Karena tahu bahwa orang yang ditatapnya telah sadar bahkan menatap balik, Belgium memilih berhenti dan fokus pada kata-kata sambutan menteri luar negeri Prancis. Germany juga memilih melakukan hal yang sama.

…

Butuh beberapa jam untuk acara penandatanganan perjanjian. Ada beberapa kesepakatan yang terjadi, selain berdirinya komunitas ekonomi terutama pada perdagangan batubara dan baja, keenam negara harus saling bahu membahu dalam pemulihan keadaan.

Penandatanganan selesai, acara yang ditunggu salah satu negara berambut _auburn_ alias Italy sudah dimulai. Jamuan makan malam bersama untuk para tamu kewarganegaraan terlihat mewah, hidangan dari Prancis. Benar saja tebakan Italy, ada _wine_ berumur tua dengan _brand_ kesukaan. Ia bahkan sudah mendekati France untuk berbincang sekaligus berterimakasih (dan memuji) sang tuan rumah. Germany hanya menikmati makan malamnya dengan tenang disamping sang menteri luar negeri.

Setelah menghabiskan makanan ia mohon pamit ke kamar mandi. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau perbannya sudah mulai berwarna karena luka. Ia ingin ke kamar mandi untuk memastikan. Jika memang benar, mau tak mau ia harus izin duluan. Itu berarti harus meninggalkan sang menteri.

Hanya berjalan beberapa menit dari ruang makan, ia telah sampai di depan pintu kamar mandi. Melihat di dalamnya, terdapat dua orang staf pemerintah. Pada awalnya mereka berdua sibuk berbincang tentang topik umum hingga Germany masuk. Pembicaraan kedua orang tersebut berganti menjadi membicarakan dirinya.

" _Lihatlah orang Jerman di samping kita"_

Staf yang diajak mengobrol langsung melihat ke arah Germany dengan tatapan sinis.

" _Dia penuh luka, mungkinkah dari salah satu mantan Nazi?"_

Germany mengerti pembicaraan mereka karena pernah belajar bahasa Prancis pada masa perang terutama perang dunia pertama dan kedua. Ia terkadang harus membaca sadapan dari negara musuh salah satunya France. Namun pembicaraan tentang dirinya tidak ia pedulikan, dirinya lebih memilih membuka jasnya.

" _Tapi kalau dia dari salah satu mantan Nazi, bagaimana bisa dia ada di pemerintahan Jerman? Bukankah para Nazi dilarang? Kalau begitu Jerman sebenarnya masih ingin perang?"_

Mendengar pertanyaan terakhir membuat Germany melebarkan mata, tentu saja ia tidak ingin ada perang lagi. Ia bahkan membenci perang tersebut.

" _Entahlah, aku tak bisa percaya mereka apalagi ayahku dibunuh mereka. Bahkan ada yang berspekulasi kalau perjanjian ini hanya untuk pengalih perhatian. Kudengar Nazi memiliki senjata rahasia yang berbahaya_ "

Germany sudah tak tahan lagi dengan pembicaraan dua orang Prancis ini. Ingin rasanya ia membentak, tapi niatan tersebut diurungkan. Apalagi salah satunya memiliki keluarga yang jadi korban di perang tersebut. Padahal kenyataannya banyak warga negaranya juga tersiksa saat perang bertahun-tahun silam.

Setelah mengecek perbannya di cermin wastafel dan ternyata sudah mulai ada noda merah, ia lebih memilih keluar dari kamar mandi.

Di luar ia tak sengaja bertemu dengan Belgium. Perempuan berbandana itu juga baru keluar dari ruangan kamar mandi. Melihat satu sama lainnya, mereka hanya bisa terdiam dengan canggung.

"Ah, Frau Belgien(3)" Germany memecah keheningan, Belgium sedikit terhentak karena namanya dipanggil oleh orang yang sejujurnya kurang ia sukai.

"Ja, Herr Bundesrepublik Deutschland? Ada perlu apa?"

Nada dingin dengan nama panjang memiliki arti 'Jerman Barat' atau 'Republik Federal Jerman' untuk membedakannya dengan sang kakak. Gemany menatap sendu mendengar panggilan tersebut.

"Bukan apa-apa" jawabnya singkat.

Ia membalikkan badan, berlawanan arah dengan ruangan jamuan makan.

"Mau kemana? Acara belum selesai"

Germany berniat untuk melangkahkan kaki tapi diurungkan karena Belgium memilih untuk mengajaknya bicara, "perbanku sudah memerah. Ditambah banyak pekerjaan di rumah. Rakyatku membutuhkanku"

Kesunyian yang kaku tercipta lagi, tapi Belgium membuka mulutnya. "Bagaimana kalau kuganti perbanmu? Menurutku kalau kau meninggalkan acara ini akan terkesan tak etis, bahkan mungkin banyak orang jadi lebih tak menyukaimu."

Mendengar usulan personifikasi wanita di belakangnya membuat dirinya membalikkan badan lagi agar ia bisa memperhatikannya. Germany juga telihat berpikir.

"Aku bisa mengurusi luka, kuharap lukamu tak separah yang kubayangkan."

Germany pada akhirnya menyetujui ide tersebut.

Belgium dan Germany sekarang berada di salah satu ruangan kosong yang tersedia. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan, di samping perempuan berbandana hijau adalah kota P3K yang sangat lengkap. Menurut pengakuan si negara berbandana Ia selalu membawa peralatan pertolongan apalagi waktu sekarang terkadang ia bisa menemukan orang dalam keadaan butuh perawatan. Walaupun sekali lagi, perang telah usai enam tahun silam.

Germany membuka dasi lalu disusul dengan kemejanya. Benar apa kata sang personifikasi negara Jerman, perban yang menutupi luka sudah memerah.

"Lukamu… sampai bertahun lamanya masih belum sembuh…" gumam Belgium bersamaan dengan kedua tangannya mulai sibuk melepas perban yang sudah memerah.

Walaupun bersuara pelan, Germany masih bisa mendengarnya, " _ja_ _und(4)…_ aku tak tahu sampai kapan ini berhenti. Untungnya sekarang keadaan _sedikit_ membaik, dulu selesai perang aku sampai tak bisa jalan."

Germany diam sejenak, melihat Belgium dengan mudahnya mengurusi luka. Ia berpikir, mungkin perempuan di hadapannya mengurusi para korban perang beberapa tahun silam.

"Melihat keadaanmu… bukankah seharusnya dirimu terluka? Ah… aku baru ingat kalau kau mudah mendapatkan bantuan."

Belgium hanya mendengarkan ucapan Germany, tangannya dengan gesit membersihkan luka dengan alcohol. Laki-laki yang sedang diurusi lukanya langsung meringis.

"Tapi bukankah ada program khusus dari para sekutu untuk membangun rumahmu?"

Germany mengangguk, "tapi tak banyak… bahkan sebenarnya terkesan memberatkan." Ia berhenti sejenak karena rasa sakit, "wargaku banyak yang kelaparan dan beberapa dipaksa bekerja padahal tidak semuanya salah… hanya 'mereka' saja sebenarnya yang membuat kerusakan"

Germany terkekeh, tapi bukan karena rasa geli tertawa melainkan terdengar seperti keputus asaan.

"Bahkan rumahku terbagi dua, aku terpisah dengan orang tersayangku… keluargaku sendiri."

Belgium mulai membalut luka-luka yang telah dibersihkan dengan perlahan.

"Nah, sudah selesai" Belgium membereskan peralatannya dan sisa-sisa perban.

Germany berdiri, ia menunggu Belgium selesai dengan sisa-sisa menolongnya. Ia juga ikut membantu membuang ke tempat sampah. Ia kembali lagi menatap Belgium, sekarang ada senyuman walaupun hanya tipis.

" _Vielen dank(5)"_

Belgium hanya mengangguk, mereka berdua memilih berjalan beriringan menuju ruangan dimana penjamuan makan dilaksanakan. Namun terhenti setelah melihat bahwa pejabat-pejabat pemerintahan telah keluar dengan diikuti personifikasi lainnya. Italy pertama kali melesat mendekati Germany.

"Ve! Germany kupikir kau pergi ke mana… kalau dari kamar mandi lama sekali"

"Ah maaf, aku barusan mengganti perban oleh Frau Belgien"

Italy melihat ke arah Belgium, "terima kasih, Signorina Belgio!"

Belgium tersenyum kucing khasnya, "tentu Italy-chan."

Italy kembali memperhatikan sahabatnya.

"Germany, kata menterimu dia menunggu di luar. Tadi dia duluan karena sudah ditelepon"

Germany mengangguk, ia dan romobongan Italy pergi duluan meninggalkan gedung tersebut setelah berpamitan dengan negara-negara Benelux dan France. Khusus Netherlands, Luxemburg dan France hanya menatap dengan kesan malas sekaligus senang ketika Germany dan Italy makin menjauh. Sekarang Luxemburg dan Netherlands menatap saudara mereka.

"Belgie, tadi kau jalan berduaan dengan si negara menyebalkan itu" ucap Netherlands sambil menyalakan pipa rokoknya.

Belgium tak bergeming, tatapan wajahnya manjadi sendu. "Ya dan ternyata dia sama saja, sama-sama menderita."

* * *

Author note:

(1)Prancis

(2)Jerman

(3)Nona Belgium

(4)Ya, dan…

(5)Terima kasih banyak

Author: Ini saya buat sehabis nyari informasi pasca perang dunia kedua sekalian tentang sejarah EU. Buat apa? Buat tugas ekopol, bagaimana kalau ASEAN mulai menerapkan sistem yang hampir sama kayak EU, saya ngambil bagian sisi sejarahnya (yang paling gampang) dan ternyata semasa pasca perang itu bikin merinding… baik dari sisi sekutu maupun negara axis. Belum ditambah kalau sekutu juga ngelakuin ini itu ke orang Jerman yang sedihnya… justru orang yang nggak ikut perang. Memang sih mereka salah, tapi… nggak seharusnya dibales hal sama *merinding*

Yah, itulah dari saya. Saya pergi lagi, update fic sebelum kuliah hahahahaha

Pembaca: BERANGKAT KULIAH, SONO! *dilempar sandal*


End file.
